We are Breathing while your sleeping
by MIWCREATURE
Summary: Carolyn finally gets to go to her favorite concert. Black Veil Brides kept her alive. She meets the band at the end of the concert and things start to develop. Andy Sixx/OC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Carolyn's P.O.V**

"Black Veil Brides," The crowd chanted, "Black Veil Brides."

My stomach was doing flip flops. I was finally seeing my favorite band. My camera was in hand as the lights went out. Everyone screamed.

**Andy's P.O.V**

I was hearing my usual pre-show chant. I hadn't been on tour long but i loved the fans. It was funny because one girl shouted, while i was rehearsing, 'I love you!" I also herd someone saying I was dating Demi. That was a lie. We weren't even friends. I was spotted once talking to her. She was nice, i guess.

"Andy?" Jake gave me a slight push toward the stage.

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind, "Sorry. Im ready."

The lights went down and I ran onstage behind the curtain. I had my microphone in hand as the black fabric dropped and the crowd went wild. I put my foot up on the amp.

"Hello Baltimore!" I shouted into the mic.

I could feel a hundred pairs of eyes on me. I banged my head back and fourth to the song. I started singing Perfect Weapon.

I walked around to each side of the stage. There were pillars along the stage. I swung around one and landed back on the stage. I walked to the other side and leaned close to the crowd. A pair of bright green eyes starred up at me. For a moment i couldn't sing. So i just held the mic out to the audience.

"We are breathin' while your sleepin' go! and leave us alone," I sang, looking down into her eyes.

She sang along with me, holding her camera up so she could take a picture of me. I smiled and tried to reach for her outstretched hand. I couldn't grab ahold of it because people were pushing her away to get toward me. I didn't want her to get squashed so i ran to the other side of the stage.

Through out the whole concert I couldn't keep my eyes away from her. I had memorized all her features before saying goodnight to the crowd and leaving the stage. I grabbed a towel and dabbed my wet forehead.

Jinxx came up behind me and laughed, "Saw something you liked?"

"Hmmmm?" I wondered, head still in my towel.

He snored, "Don't play dumb Sixx. I saw you looking at the cute chick in the crowd."

I turned around quickly, "No i wasn't."

"Yes you were!"

"Were not," I fought back, I had made a vow not to date fans.

Jake poured some water over his head, "I don't blame you. She was really cute. Good thing we have meet and greet next.

My heart skipped a beat, "we do?"

"Didn't C.C. tell you?" He wondered.

I shook my head.

Jake shrugged, "Sorry. Well we do. So we better get out there."

My top half was naked so i put on a scarf, attempting to cover up some of my chest. Jinxx lead the way as we went out to the bar area to sign autographs. Everyone went crazy when we came out. I looked around for her. She was no where to be found.

It took me a half hour to get through all the giddy girls and gay guys. I personally wasn't gay, but they liked me so i hugged them. I looked down the end of the line and i sucked in my breath. She was at the end of the line, reading her book. Jinxx elbowed me and winked. My heart sped up as the last few people came up. This girl was the last one in line. She went from C.C to Jake, who smiled at her and gave her a long hug, then to Jinxx. She smiled and moved on to me.

**Carolyn's P.O.V**

After waiting for what seemed like forever I finally got up to meet the guys. I knew each one's name of course, but they were all smiling at me weirdly. Jake actually asked if he could have a hug, im pretty sure he slipped something into my pocket. I went up to Andy and i couldn't speak. I was meeting my idol, my inspiration for living.

I brushed a stray hair out of my face and looked up at him, "Hi."

He smiled, "Hi."

There was a little silence, "Oh," i said, embarrassed, "Can you sign my CD?"

"Sure thing," He took if from my hands, his finger's lightly brushing against mine.

Goose-bumps went up my arm. He took his time, it seemed like, signing his signature. I saw blush slowly creep up his pale neck.

"Im Andy by the way," He handed me back the CD and held out his hand to shake mine.

"Im Carolyn," I shook his hand.

He took my hand softy and put it to his lips. He seemed to sniff my hand and then give it a small kiss. I starred right into his eyes.

"Andy," Jake broke our trance, "We need to help take down the equipment."

Andy frowned at him, "I'll be there in a second."

Jake scowled back and he lead the rest of the guys away.

"Sorry about that," Andy apologized softly.

I looked down at the ground, "Not your fault."

"Can i walk you out to your car?" He asked holding out his elbow for me to take, like a gentleman.

i placed a hand on it and he lead me outside. The parking lot was right behind the small bar where the band had played. We got to my black truck and we both hesitated at the door.

"I don't like you driving in this part of Baltimore alone at this time of night," He sounded genuinely concerned.

I replied, "I'll be fine. Its not that long home. Plus I-"

"I don't like it," He put his face very close to mine, eyes boring into mine.


	2. 2: Andy Sixx wow

**Andy's P.O.V**

She couldn't drive home alone. She didn't look more than sixteen. If a guy decided to tap on her window, she would get really scared.

"I don't like it," I tried to prove my point by putting my face close to hers.

She hesitated, "Well what do you want me to do?"

I thought for a minute, "Where do you live?"

"2377 Brian Field Road-" She started reciting her whole address.

I laughed a little, "Just the town love."

"Arnold," She mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"I'll go with you," I said quickly.

She looked speechless, "W-where are you staying?"

"Some hotel in Annapolis. We're stuck in Maryland for a week because Ashley fell off the tour bus and broke his jaw and nose."

She grimaced, "Oh man. That sounds painful."

"Oh yeah. He's healing and we're waiting," I tried to get back on the subject of me taking her home, "I really don't feel right letting you drive home alone."

"I agree," Jake came out of no where, "I'll take you," He looked at me, "Andy you can go back to the hotel room."

I scowled at him, "Its alright Jake. I'll meet you back at the hotel later."

"Andy," Jake said politely, "You woke up at 1:00 this morning. You need sleep."

Carolyn looked at me and i knew Jake had done it, "its okay. If you're that worried about me, Jake can take me home. I know you need your sleep. It was nice to meet you."

She rapped her arms around my neck to give me a hug. I gripped her for dear life, knowing that this might be the last time I would get to see her.

Jake came up and put his hand on the small of her back, "Lets get you home."

She smiled sadly at me and climbed into the passenger side of the truck. They pulled away from the parking lot and i kicked the wall.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath, multiple times.

Jinxx came out of the bar and yelled for me to come inside. I took one last look at the road and walked in.

**Carolyn's P.O.V**

I was riding in the car with Jake. JAKE! We were laughing and talking. But to tell you the truth, Andy was on my mind the whole time.

"How are you going to get back to the hotel?" I asked Jake as he pulled into my driveway.

He shrugged, "I'll have C.C come and pick me up. Or Jinxx."

We both opened our doors and went up to my door. We hesitated.

"Well can i come in? At least 'till C.C gets here." He said quickly.

I didn't know if that was a good idea. My parents were away on some India mission thing and wouldn't be home for months. My little sister, Katie, was probably asleep in her room. If she woke up to see a rocker in her house she would scream. She's eight and into Hannah Montana.

"Sure," I said finally and unlocked the door.

He walked in behind me. I turned on the lights and dropped my bag on the counter.

"Mi Casa, su casa," I tried to sound relaxed, i had a freaking black veil bride in my house.

He laughed, "Casa?"

"Spanish for House," I went to the refrigerator and took out two cokes, "Want one?" I held it up.

"Toss it," He said like a normal guy.

I shook my head, "I have a terrible arm."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Carolyn," He whined.

I laughed, giving in, "okay, okay. Catch."

Of course i threw it way left. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to crash into something. I didn't hear anything so i re-opened them. Jake was holding his can, sipping it.

"Your just a good catcher," I said when he smirked.

The doorbell rang and i quickly went to answer it, not wanting this person to wake up my sister.

"Hi, is Jake here?" C.C said politely.

I looked over my shoulder, Jake had appeared behind me.

"How did you know i would need a ride?" asked Jake.

C.C shrugged, "I thought you might."

There was a quiet, awkward moment. C.C turned around and headed back to the car.

"Check your pocket," Was all Jake said before he ran to the car, after C.C.

I shut the door quickly behind him and stood in shock. I slowly put my hand in my back pocket and pulled out a little slip of paper, but before i could read it there was a soft knock on the door.

"Andy wanted me to give you this," C.C smiled, handed me an envelope and left.

I bolted the door behind C.C and went to go sit on the couch. I thought about which one to open first. I decided to save Andy's for last so i opened the small folded paper.

-( his number)

I laughed out loud. Jake wasn't very good at hiding his emotions. I sucked in my breath as i opened the other letter.

Carolyn-

Sorry i couldn't drive you home. I was really okay though. Don't worry about my sleep. The Baltimore Aquarium is suppose to be one of the best in the country. I love the water and sharks (mwahahahaha). No one is allowed in tomorrow because they invited us to go see a private show. Come with us? I mean if you want. Anyway if you want to just text me when you want to meet there tomorrow. - is my number. Text night or day moonlight. I'll answer.

-Andy

I screamed loudly in my head. I lunged across the couch for my phone and put the numbers in as fast as i could.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy? Its Carolyn (:

I sent to Andy's number.

Why Hello there

I laughed and sent a reply.

So you couldn't ask me about the aquarium in person?

Well you know. Its more romantic if I send the maiden a letter.

Now i let out a little screech. He wanted to be romantic?

Hmmm... i guess it was. So plans for tomorrow?

Yeah. We're suppose to get there at 9 but i doubt Jinxx will be awake by then. So around 10-ish sound okay? We could meet in front of the entrance( i assume the answer to my question was a yes)

I was indeed a yes. 10 sounds great.

I have to be going. I guess ill see you tomorrow.

I guess you will :)

I didn't get a text back because i assume he fell asleep. Andy Fucking Sixx. Wow.

The next morning i sent Katie off with her baby-sitters and got ready. I drove along the highway rocking out to Adam Lambert. Gosh i loved him. My hands were numb with excitement when I parked my car. I was summer out, but it wasn't that hot. It was cold enough to wear jeans and not boil. I didn't see anyone when i walked up to the entrance. I looked up at the giant water fall, letting some of the mist land on my face.

"Nice huh?" a voice said from next to me.

I sighed happily, "Very."

I opened my eyes to Andy looking at me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

He smiled softly, "Hi."

We both reached out for the other and went into an embrace. I locked my arms around the back of his neck, never wanting to let go. He didn't seem to want to let go either. To lighten the mood he picked me up and spun me around.

"Hey!" I laughed and held on to him.

**Andy's P.O.V**

I twirled her around and she held on to me for dear life, giggling. We herd footsteps behind us so she let go and stepped away. The rest of the gang appeared.

She waved once and Jake came up to hug her.

"Hey," He was smiling when he rapped his arms around my Carolyn, i mean not mine. Not mine.

A ping of jealousy reached my stomach. She let go of him before he let go of her and she stepped away, looking embarrassed.

"What should we do first?" A very hyper Jinxx was acting like a little kid.

I shrugged and looked at Carolyn.

She thought for a minute, " hmmmm. How about we just do the whole thing. Then dolphins."

Jake loosely put his arm around her shoulders, "You know i can speak dolphin."

"Yeah right," She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

Everyone started walking and Jake pulled her along. She noticed i hadn't moved yet so she stopped and turned around.

"Andy?" She said, "Are you coming?"

I nodded, silently and started walking toward her. She waited even though Jake looked pissed. I gave him a dirty look and walked right beside Carolyn. We went up a long escalator to the sting rays. There was an over look over the giant pool filled with the rays.

"Don't fall in," Carolyn was leaning against the rail and Jake lightly pushed her.

She freaked out. She did a little scream and hung on to the rail. She looked at me with terrified eyes.

Jake noticed and hugged her, "Sorry love. It was a joke."

"Sorry," She said quietly, "I don't like deep water."

"Shaaaaaaaarks," C.C. sung and walked over to the shark tank. Jake and Jinxx followed him.

She hung back with me, still intent on looking at the sting rays. I looked at her. There was air conditioning blowing so her hair was moving a little. She looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes were like a window to her soul.

"Hows Ashley doing?" She asked quietly, going back to looking into the water.

I knew she was asking how long we were here, "Not so good. He's going back to the doctors tomorrow. Might be here a while."

Her eyes lit up, "Well i hope he feels better."

I chuckled softly, "Me too. He's a pain in the ass with his whining."

"Well i would be too," She laughed back.

We were quiet for a second. I was so tempted to kiss her. She looked like she wanted me too. I was about to until I herd Jake calling us.

"Guys we're going upstairs. Come on!"

She sighed. We turned to go upstairs. I softly took her hand in mine. We laced our fingers together. We rode up the escalator behind the rest of the guys. They were all chattering about who would make the better shark.

I pressed my lips up to her ear, "I would make the better shark," I nipped her ear lightly.

She let out a giggle and the rest of the guys turned around. I was away from her ear so they just thought i had said something funny. Jake was pissed though. He stormed up the rest of the escalator stairs, steaming. C.C and Jinxx burst into laughter. I noticed Carolyn didn't laugh. She seemed sad. Our hands were still together so i gave hers a little squeeze. She smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Carolyn's P.O.V**

Jake was making me mad. He was making me feel guilty about liking Andy. I loved the feeling of when he took my hand. It felt so right.

We reached the top of the escalator and stepped off. There were miniature penguins in one of the tanks. Jake did a funny impression of an emo penguin. Everyone laughed. Even Andy. We walked along the two more floors, looking at more glorious fish every floor. Finally we got to the top floor. The rainforest area. It was just like a real rainforest in there. Birds of all kinds. Even bats. I pointed them out to the guys and they screamed like little girls. I laughed.

"Go see the bats," I ushered the boys.

Jinxx, Jake and C.C ran as fast as they could to the observation deck, where you could see the bats better. Andy and I set off on a nice walk on the pathway, underneath the trees. Our hands were still together when he surprisingly spun me around like we were dancing. I smiled and came back to him, putting my hand on his shoulder and my other hand in his.

"There's no music," I laughed lightly.

He shrugged, "So. We don't need romantic music to dance."

I blushed, "Very true."

He spun me again. I felt like i was in a Taylor Swift video. It felt that special. With the birds chirping and the mist it felt like a fairy tale. With my scremo prince.

"You know," He sighed happily, "I one got a fan letter from this girl names Carolyn Mayer-"

OH SHIT! My stomach got tight.

"It was about how much my music meant to her. How one realized who she was. Everyone took her for granted. No one cared, she said, No one loved her. No one took care of her. No one wanted her." He put his face close to mine.

I could feel his breath fanning my face. It smelled like peppermint.

"Could that have been you?" He asked softly.

I nodded slowly.

"Well you know what. I don't take you for granted. I know who you are. I want to take care of her. I care. I want her," He said, looking into my eyes.

I was almost crying. He knew how it felt to be alone. Slowly he cupped my cheek, brushing his lips against mine.

"I care Carolyn," He whispered against my lips.

"Andy?" Jake's voice floated from above us, "Where are you guys?"


	5. Chapter 5

He sighed and backed away, "Down here!"

I herd Jake and the rest of the guys bounding down the stairs. Jake started chatting up my ear until we went on the down escalator to the dolphins. The trainer greeted us at the doors. She told us all about the dolphins. Their names, ages and if they had any babies.

"Would you like to pet one?" She asked us.

Jake smiled, "Sure."

She made us put special boots on and remove our jewelry. It took a little while for the guys to take off theirs. The trainer called over a dolphin named Spirit. Jinxx and C.C were the first one to pet it. They laughed when Spirit splashed them a little with water. Jake, Andy and I went last. We stepped down onto the wet platform. I almost slipped but Jake caught my arm.

"Woah there," He smiled and held me steady.

I smiled politely at him and leaded down to pet the animal. I was surprised to find the dolphin was all muscle. I rubbed its stomach playfully and it made a sound. I laughed and i could feel eyes on my back. Spirit flipped over, splashing me with water a bit. I laughed again. He playfully nudged my foot with his snout.

"He wants to play," The trainer handed me a ball.

Spirit was like a dog. I threw the ball into the middle of the pool and he went to go get it. He brought it back. I threw it again. And again, he brought it back. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Andy and Jake. Spirit obviously wanted to play more because he nudged my foot again. I was talking to the guys about something when I felt something pulling me into the water.

ANDY:

"Andy you have to try this-" Carolyn turned around and smiled at me.

I took a step toward her but before anyone knew it, she was gone from view.

"Oh Fuck," Jake screamed.

I didn't say anything, I just jumped in after her. My hair got in my eyes a couple of times but i just kept swimming downward. She was running out of air. I could tell. Her eyes closed and she wasn't breathing. The dolphin let go when it felt her go limp. I caught her as she floated up. I kicked as hard as I could toward the surface. When I surfaced I took a deep breath and got her over to the deck.

"Oh my Gosh im so sorry," The trainer was almost crying, "This has never happened before."

I pushed on her chest. A little water came up. She still wasn't breathing. Jake put his hands in a fist over her chest, about to try.

"Don't touch her," I growled, looking him in the eye.

I tried again and she started coughing up a bunch of water. After she was done coughing her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank God," Jinxx said, sighing.

Everyone was quiet for a second.

"Bad dolphin," She whispered.

I chuckled


	6. Chapter 6

The trainer had gotten Carolyn a towel, but she was still shaking. Jake sat down next to her and rubbed her arms. My stomach got tight. When we were all ready to leave we thanked everyone and exited outside the waterfall.

"Take me home," She whispered in my ear, outside.

I squeezed her hand. Jake was looking at her anxiously.

"Im going to take her home," I announced, "She's tired and needs rest."

Jake took a step toward her, to give her a hug. She rapped her arms around him quickly then let go. I put my hoodie on, shielding my face. We walked, holding hands to her car. I opened the door for her, like a gentleman, and she got in silently. I put on the radio to try and calm her nerves. Savior came on. Surprisingly she burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Whats so funny?" I couldn't help but chuckle with her.

She shrugged, calming herself down, "You saved me from dolphin death._ Savior._ I just find it funny."

"I didn't see anything funny about what happened back there," I said, quietly.

Looking out the window, she replied, "I thought it was mildly entertaining."

"Seriously, love, it wasn't funny at all."

"Its a dolphin! Who knew they were Carolyn eaters."

My sopping wet hair was getting in my eyes. We were silent the rest of the way home. I looked over and she had fallen asleep. I got out and shut the door carefully. I opened hers and lifted her out, holding her softly in my arms. I took the keys out of her pocket and opened the door. After setting her on her bed, I looked around her room. She had band pictures everywhere. I looked around for a bathroom. I desperately needed a shower.

Carolyn:

I woke up, surprised to be on my bed. I herd the shower running and blush crept up my cheeks. Andy was in my shower.

"Never gunna change my mind," I herd softly, "We can leave it all behind. Nothing's gunna stop us, no not this time. So take your hand in mine its ours tonight. This is my rebel love song."

_My_ rebel love song? Those weren't the words. I got up and pressed my ear against the door.

"_Jake leave her the fuck alone tonight. This is my rebel love song," _He sang to the tune.

I was stunned. Then I burst out laughing, quietly so he wouldn't hear me. But still laughing. Hearing the shower turn off, so I ran back to my bed and pretended like I just woke up. Steam came out around him. I looked at him with 'sleepy' eyes.

"Hey," I smiled.

He had a towel rapped low around his waist, with tummy fuzz going down... there.

"Hey yourself," He chuckled, "Sorry I hope it was okay I used your shower. I had dolphin all over me."

I laughed back, "Help yourself."

He came and sat down next to me on the bed. I was too nervous so I got up and grabbed some dry clothes.

"Bee areee be" I said and changed in the bathroom.

When I came out, he was in the same position where I left him, laying on my bed, dripping wet hair and all. He had his eyes closed and I wondered if he was sleeping. I tried to be quiet in case he was. I crept around the room, brushing my hair and taking off the eyeliner that had smudged under my eyes. I didn't want to invade him, so I kept my eyes away from his towel. I didn't have much luck. Going back to lay beside him, I tried to lay as far away as the bed would let me. It wasn't that far. I mumbled a bad word under my breath and laid right beside him. Suddenly, he crushed me to his chest softly, and pressed his face into my hair. He sighed happily.

I blushed furiously. I didn't know wether I was comfortable with this. I mean on the one hand, oh sweet baby bacon bits. That side was taking over quickly. I turned over on my side, lying so our faces were close. I closed my eyes. Smiling to myself when he opened his eyes, his face crept closer to mine. My heart sped up. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss me. To my dismay and surprise, his head ducked lower nuzzling his head into my neck. I smiled, trying to pretend I was asleep again. I didn't know how well I would do. He started humming some random tune, skimming his nose up my cheek. I opened my eyes when I felt his face hovering over mine. His bright blue eyes were looking into mine.

"Kiss me," He whispered.


End file.
